


Беременна в 14 лет

by Lena013



Series: Последствия [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Drama, Brother/Sister Incest, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Angst, Sex Change, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Вся её жизнь это сборник неудач и боли.





	Беременна в 14 лет

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Пятый исчез в 14 лет, а не 13.

Когда Клаудии было четырнадцать лет, ей не хватило ума отказаться от интересного предложения брата — полутьма, бушующие гормоны и неуправляемые подростки. Когда Клаудии было четырнадцать лет у неё пропал без вести один из братьев, ушёл и не вернулся — _пустота, неизвестность и страх увидеть его с помощью силы._ Когда Клаудии было четырнадцать лет она узнала, что беременна — неверие, мат и искусанные до крови костяшки.

По-хорошему, ей бы стоило об этом рассказать немного раньше, чем через неделю после семи чёртовых положительных тестов, которые она отдельно выбросила в мусорку за три квартала от дома. И рассказать стоило бы, наверное, взрослому, а не ровеснику-брату. Но Бэн так искренне переживал за её излишнюю бледность и совсем несвойственную ей молчаливость, что она всё выпалила на духу. Надо отдать Бэну должное, он подавился воздухом только один раз, чего не скажешь, например, о Диего, который узнал об этом вместе с остальными еще через пару недель. О, его реакцию забыть сложно, как и понять на кого он зол больше: на сестру или на отца-мудака-ребенка, чью личность Клаудия отказалась сообщать.

Беременная в четырнадцать — ладно, хорошо, бывает редко и у малолетних шалав. Беременная в четырнадцать, когда дорогой папочка запретил аборт, потому что узнать унаследуют ли потомки их силы важнее — уже страннее и могло произойти в других семьях по каким-нибудь религиозным причинам. Беременная в четырнадцать от своего пропавшего в никуда брата и не иметь возможности об этом хоть кому-то рассказать — да, такая хрень могла произойти только с ней.

И ведь не расскажешь всем, что отец ребёнка Пятый, с которым они пару-тройку раз решили поэкспериментировать. В чисто биологических и социальных целях. Клаудии хочется нервно рассмеяться от этого, но ей нельзя, привлечет внимания.

Клаудии страшно за себя и за нерождённого ребёнка.

Ей страшно от того, что ребёнка возьмёт на воспитание дважды «дедушка» и тот испортит ему психику, как и всем им. Ей страшно от того, что она никогда не сможет рассказать правду, или что от _этой связи_  могут быть катастрофические последствия. Ей страшно от того, что _у ребёнка могут быть силы._

И Клаудия не может понять, чья сила хуже, её или Пятого? А вдруг они обе наследуются? А вдруг у ребенка будет какая-то своя разрушительна сила? А вдруг эта несовместимость убьёт и её, и ребёнка?

Вопросов так много, они копятся и роятся в голове _беременной-в-четырнадцать-девочки,_  что у неё начинается мигрень. Головные боли становятся её вечным спутником. Но внезапно братья и сёстры становятся более чуткими, более внимательными к ней: помогают, охотнее проводят с ней время, Эллисон даже принесла ей вечером какао с зефирками. Клаудию отстраняют от тренировок и миссий, на которые ей, если честно, плевать, _потому что головная боль достигает новых высот и ей выписывают таблетки._  За приёмом её таблеток ответственным назначили Диего, который смотрел на неё косо и всё ещё угрожал, что убьёт того-самого-мудака. Клаудия как-то обмолвилась, что тот был старше её лет на десять, музыкант и с обворожительной задницей. Бэн проводит с ней больше всего времени, достает откуда-то медицинские учебники, зеленеет, бледнеет, краснеет и снова бледнеет от прочитанного — Клаудия может смотреть на это вечно. Ваня играет для неё классическую музыку, заплетает ей отросшие тёмные волосы и помогает выбрать имя, _потому что «Номер Восемь» это не имя._  Лютер же делает в её комнате перестановку, семнадцать раз, потому что шкаф стоит не там, кровать не у окна, а письменный стол надо выбросить.

Головные боли не прекращались, лишь усиливались и Клаудия не могла спать. К ней приходили призраки, которые продолжали кричать о своей смерти и совершенно не желали уходить. Было тяжело, очень тяжело. Не помогали снотворное, душевные разговоры или, как всегда, залезть в тёплую постель Бэна и прижаться к нему, вбирая чужое тепло.

Сэр Харгривз сказал, что дело в ребёнке, её возрасте и _скажи, наконец, кто отец?_  Клаудия пожимает плечами, растягивая в улыбке сухие треснувшие губы и смотря на него больными глазами. Она говорит, что не знает кто отец ребёнка и вообще, она в тот день была пьяна.

Если очень кратко, то ребёнок её убивает изнутри. Клаудия слишком молода, у неё узкие бёдра и истощённый последними месяцами организм. До девятого месяца она не дотянет. И да, у ребёнка есть сверхсилы, _«дар»,_  который связан с жизнью и смертью. Клаудия на этот раз действительно смеётся — _лучше бы он умел исчезать._

На седьмом месяце она умирала; не было выбора; надо извлечь ребёнка и надеяться, что всё будет хорошо. _Но разве в жизни Клаудии хоть что-то было хорошо?_  Её сын рождается мёртвым, а она проводит два дня без сознания. Ей снится мир, в котором она обычный подросток с обычной семьёй и не имеет никаких способностей.

Просыпаться в реальном мире — больно; узнавать от мамы, что спасли только её — _больно;_ слышать призрачный детский плач в течении последующих пятнадцати лет — **_боль_ _но_ _._**

Вся её жизнь это сборник боли и неудач.

Об этой истории никто не станет вспоминать вслух. Об этой истории Клаудия хочет забыть, а не строить новый мысленный склеп. Об этой истории Ваня напишет в книге, о чём впоследствии пожалеет; Клаудия не будет держать на неё обиды; где-то в далёком разрушенном будущем будет сидеть опустошённый Пятый и смотреть на строчку с именем мёртвого нежившего ни дня ребёнка.

Клаудия проводит почти каждую ночь в объятьях Бэна, который гладит её волосы и не отпускает. Клаудия рассказывает ему правду о том, что она спала с собственным братом, рассказывает _кто_  был отцом, и ждёт, что её отвергнут, вытолкнут, закроют перед ней дверь. Клаудия впервые за всё это время плачет, потому что Бэн прижимает её к себе сильнее и говорит, что ему очень жаль.

Клаудии тоже жаль, очень…


End file.
